Building Star Trek
|rating = Not Rated |language = English |subtitles = English |dubbed = }} Building Star Trek is a ninety-minute documentary special first aired on the Smithsonian Channel on . It was made available on DVD and digital. Summary ;Blurb :BUILDING STAR TREK follows the conservation team from the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum as they attempt to restore and conserve the original 11-foot, 250-pound model of the U.S.S. ''Enterprise from the original series. The special also will track the effort to rebuild a model of the original U.S.S. Enterprise bridge by using authentic set pieces and props, which recently went on display at Seattle's EMP Museum.'' :The two-hour special also profiles a new generation of engineers and scientists who are making ''Star Trek s visionary technology real, pushing the boundaries of physics with inventions first conceived on the iconic series: warp drives, medical tricorders, cloaking devices and tractor beams. Proving that one TV show has truly gone where no man has gone before, BUILDING STAR TREK will showcase clips from the original series that highlight each scientific innovation and the new technologies that have inspired generations.'' Credits * Elizabeth Trojian – Producer * Mick Grogan – Writer/Director * Greg West – Editor * Sara Soligo – Associate Producer * Derek Rogers – Director of Photography ; Sound Recordists * Huan Nguyen * Chris Miller * Robert Beal ; Additional Camera * Scott Burton * Andrew Kenneth Martin * Raj Nandy * Aaron Szimanski * Jim Conrad – Narrator * Joel L. Silver – Composer * Illworks Media – Graphics * Redlab – Post Production Services ; Stock Footage & Stills : Footage and Elements from Star Trek, the Series – Courtesy of CBS Television Studios * Adam Schneider * NASA/Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center * Alamy * NASA/Marshall Space Flight Center * EMP Museum * NASA/ESA/F. Summers/Z. Levay/L. Frattare/B. Mobashera/A. Koerkemoer/HUDF Team (STScl) * Estate of Robert T. McCall * NASA/ESA/F. Summers/L. Frattare/T. Davis/Z. Levay/G. Bacon/VIZ3D Team (STScl) * Getty Images * XPrize (xprize.org) * iStock.com * Producers Library * Kai Staats * Smithsonian Institution/National Air and Space Museum and Mark Avino * Lockheed Martin Space Systems * courtesy of Paramount Pictures * NASA * Star Trek ™ & © CBS Studios Inc.; STAR TREK and related marks are trademarks of CBS Studios Inc. * NASA/Goddard Space Flight Center * NASA/JSC * US National Archives and Records Administration * NASA/JPL/CALTECH/MSSS ; Special Thanks * Bad Robot * Bill Burke * Gerald Gurian * Larry McAllister * Peter Murray * Travis Pierson * John Van Citters * Anja Sobkowska – Line Producer * Graeme D. Blyth – Unit Manager ; Post Production Supervisors * Harrison Freedman * Khanh Huynh * Sam Halpern – Development Coordinator * Jordan Jackson – Assistant Production Coordinator ; Archive & Clearance * Elspeth Domville * Laura Lucas * Robin Gleadall – Business Affairs Manager * Sam Simpson – Controller ; Executive Producers * Elliott Halpern * Elizabeth Trojian * Ken MacDonald – Production Executive for Discovery Canada ; For Smithsonian Channel * Tim Evans – Executive Producer * Chris Hoelzl – Vice President of Development * Joy Galane – Vice President of Post Production * Charles Poe – Senior Vice President of Production * Addie Moray – Vice President of Production Management * David Royle – Executive Vice President of Programming and Production * A Production of Yap Films in association with Smithsonian Channel, Discovery Canada and SBS-TV Australia : with the assistance of : The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit * Distributed by Drive Media Rights External link * [http://www.smithsonianchannel.com/shows/building-star-trek/0/3436402 Building Star Trek] at the Smithsonian Channel Category:Documentaries